


A Force To Be Reckoned With.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness. SkySolo, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Destined 2 B ?...or...Not 2 B ?...Luke senses Han's end is nigh...





	A Force To Be Reckoned With.

Luke's strength radiating from the Force, makes him acutely aware that Han's death lies imminent.

Luke frees his sensitive mind and falls deeply into the Force's unique energy field, spiritually appearing beside Han, a he is tragically about to die.

Such visions have been impossible before now, until after a true Jedi Knights death has taken place.

Luke's Force has become overwhelmingly strong enough to allow this event to actually happen at will.

The years of deep meditation Luke has immersed himself in and experienced, have brought about this miraculous change, for himself alone.

Thus permitting him to be with his beloved Han, at the very time they both would need each others loving presence, most of all.

Prior to the final moments of his death, Han feels empathically aware that Luke is there with him, seeing a blurry image of Luke before his eyes.

Han reacts emotionally to this vision of Luke's loveliness. "Luke! Its you! Your here! Your with me! You still love me! Please Kid, promise me you'll never leave me alone again?"

Han's voice fades as his life's blood swiftly drains from his weakened body. 

Luke's image stays strong, as he attempts to comfort his long-lost dying lover, saying softly. "Han, I DO love you, I promise I will keep on loving you...Always"...

Han's final escaping breath offered some last comfort to Luke. "I know!"...

Only a moment later Han's whole being plunged into total darkness and oblivion.

Luke screamed out in horror, causing a tremor in the force. "Nooooooooooo"........

The End.


End file.
